thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Eatle
Ealte is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of Kumainto (also known as Cimexisapiens) from Salag. He debuted in The Start of a New Adventure, and is voiced by Eric Buaza. Appearance Eatle Eatle has the appearance of a humanoid Japanese rhinoceros beetle. He has a blue-grey horn which forks at the top and has a smaller horn near the bottom. His upper lip is almost entirely covered by his lower jaw. His skin is a dark red shell with blue-grey arms, legs, fingers, and toes, along with dark red spikes coming off his lower arms and legs, and a red, segmented chest. The Simplicitrix symbol is located on his chest. Adult Eatle As an adult, Eatle's appearance is drastically changed, although his color scheme stays the same. Most notably, his mouth has become much smaller and circular. He is much taller and far more muscular. His chest and back shells have changed shape. Rather than having normal hands, his forearms have holes in them with two pincers on each. Speaking of forearms, he also has four arms now. His horn has changed shape, becoming more like a crown. His eyes have become closer together and are larger, with a smaller set below them. His forearms and calves each have two grey spikes on them. He also has two grey, pincer-like toes on each foot. He wears the Simplicitrix symbol on his chest. Negative Eatle Negative Eatle has the same body of Eatle, but has a white, segmented chest, a dark blue shell, aqua eyes, and the Negative Simplicitrix on his chest. Negative Adult Eatle Negative Adult Eatle looks the same as regular Adult Eatle, but with Negative Adult Eatle's color scheme. Powers Solid Matter Digestion *Eatle has the ability to eat materials and then convert their matter into energy to shoot a red laser beam out of the slot on his horn. The beam is powerful enough to cut a floating mountain. Physiology *Eatle has enhanced strength and sharp fingers. His horn can also be used as a very effective battering ram. He can withstand blasts that can kill a human with one shot. Fourth Wall Awareness *Due to Alan's abilities, Eatle has the ability of fourth wall awareness. Weaknesses *Eatle has a blind spot making it easy to sneak up on him. History Appearances Alan *''The Start of a New Adventure'' (debut; accidental transformation) *''Learning the Ropes'' (cameo) *''The Smell of Victory is Sweet'' (mind controlled) *''A Scientific Fæble'' (cameo) *''The Trial of Alan Nomaly'' (unintentional cameo) *''Alan 10'' Richard *''O' Brother, What Art Thou'' Etymology *Eatle's species is a mix of the Bengali words, "kumain" and "salaginto," which mean eat and beetle, respectively. *Eatle's planet is a reference to the word "salaginto." Dragon Name Eatle's dragon name is Naaktrunrax, which can be broken up into, "naak trun rax," meaning eat matter tooth. Trivia *The original Eatle art showed him with a grey panelling around the Simplicitrix instead of black, and a dark green shell instead of dark red. *According to A Scientific Fæble, Eatle is Transformation 1 in the Simplicitrix. *Eatle's adult design was based on the concept arts for Ultimate Eatle for Ben 10: Omniverse. The drastic change in design was explained as a natural metamorphosis in the species that happens when they reach adulthood. As Eatle is a DNA sample, his age is determined by Alan's, meaning it is safe to assume Eatle's design will change during Season 3, around the time Alan becomes 18. Richard will also inevitably go through this as well. **Eatle's drastic metamorphosis is similar to the drastic metamorphosis of the Chaurus to the Chaurus Hunters of The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard. Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Eatle Category:Simplicitrix DNA Samples Category:Aliens